La sucette
by Black Moon
Summary: Tout le monde connait cette adorable chanson à propos d'une jeune fille et des sucettes... voyons voir ce que pense Draco lorsqu'Harry se prend pour la jeune fille en question... OneShot, Slash,Rating:M! Read and Review!


Salut tout le monde ! BONNE ANNEE (avec un sacré retard notons le) !

Ça fait longtemps hein ! Ben là j'ai passé mes exams (partiels) (NBM : Heureusement que je suis dans ta tête sinon en anat…) y'a pas longtemps et bon on verra le résultats après. Comme je l'avais promis un One-Shot pour combler le manque ne nouveau chapitre pour Vampire et Un retour en enfance…

Bon attention c'est la première fois que j'écris un truc de ce genre (NBM : Vite où sont les journalistes) ? alors excusez moi si certaines phrases vous font grincer des dents… mais bon allons-y !

**_Disclaimer :_** Je ne m'appelle pas JK Rowling, je ne suis pas blonde, je vis pas au Royaume-Unis, je range pas les manuscrits de mes fanfics dans un coffre fort… bon vous avez compris ? Alors je ne gagne pas un sous sur ce que j'écris pour le plaisir d'écrire et peut être comme entrainement…

La sucette qui va être… utilisée dans cette fanfic est une création originale du maître confiseur Honeydukes. Si vous voulez vous en procurer veuillez vous rendre au 4 allée des Sésames à Pré au lard. Bon c'est fini pour la pause publicité.

**_Titre :_** La sucette (NBM : quel titre n'est ce pas ?)

**_Genre :_** One-shot, exercice de style, délire inspiré par une amie il y a très longtemps, Slash. Humour/Romance.

**_Paring :_** Harry/Draco (pas de surprise…)

**_Spoilers :_** aucun en fait, Harry et Draco on juste 17 ans , ils sont à Poudlard, c'est quasiment un UA (vu les livres de JKR… je vois pas comment j'aurais fais pour implanter un truc comme ça…).

**_Rating :_** M (NBM : ne me dites pas que ça vous étonne…--)

**_Warning :_** Ceci est un slash (relation entre deux garçons). Si vous êtes homophobe, que vous êtes sensible de l'âme, ou si vous n'aimez pas les sucettes, Veuillez, s'il vous plait, prendre la prote. Vous connaissez le chemin, c'est là haut, la flèche page précédente. Je ne veux pas me faire virer de ce site pour une broutille ou l'étroitesse d'esprit…

* * *

_**POV : Draco.**_

Avez vous déjà été jaloux d'un bonbon ? Si non, c'est bien pour vous. Si oui n'en ayez pas honte, ne vous cachez absolument pas. Je sais très bien ce que vous pouvez ressentir.

Être jaloux d'un bonbon, c'est quelque chose qui ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit… enfin, jusqu'à il y a quelques secondes. « C'est ridicule » pensent certains. Je peux vous assurer que ça ne l'est pas du tout car le bonbon en question est une sucette. Et pas n'importe quelle sucette ! Non monsieur (ou madame), elle n'est pas vulgairement ronde ! Elle est démesurément longue (pour une sucette) !Une forme cylindrique pleine et violette qui est d'une ressemblance obscène avec une verge. Ah ! Ca change tout n'est-ce pas ? La simple description a déjà réveillé vos esprits pervertis et avides n'est ce pas ?Essayez donc d'imaginer la situation dans laquelle je me trouve.

Ce matin, en raison de la sortie à Pré au lard, Harry et moi avions décidé de sortir « en amoureux », loin de nos amis communs qui adoraient se regarder en chiens de faïence à chaque rencontre.

A près une bièreaubeurre aux Trois Balais, j'ai , ô malheur, accepté une dernière escapade chez Honeydukes. Car si vous ne le saviez pas encore, Harry Potter à une faiblesse pour le sucré qui frôle le pathologique. Des petits des gros, des mous des durs, des doux des acides, des nougats et des pralines et surtout des chocolatés. Ils les aiment tous et ne peux passer une journée sans en avoir au moins un. C'est toujours un bon prétexte pour faire… un peu de sport et qui suis-je pour l'empêcher de savourez ses petites friandises chéries ? Après tout ses anciens tuteurs ne lui en ont jamais donné pendant son enfance…

Quoi qu'il en soit, pour une fois, il n'avait pris que des chocogrenouilles et cette maudite sucette. Et en deux temps trois mouvements ils avait fini ces pauvres grenouilles. Il m'en avait bien proposé mais voyez vous, je fais attention à mon teint.

Lorsque je lui demandai pourquoi il avait laissé son étrange sucette de côté, il se contenta de me dire : « Je le ferai au calme, tu sais à quel point j'aime sucer. »

Il va sans dire que cette allusion très peu subtile fit s'arrêter mon pas. Mais je me ressaisit, me disant qu'il voulais me taquiner un peu… la bêtise n'est pas mon fort mais là j'avoues que j'ai été totalement bouché à l'émeri. Et je suis tombé dans son piège.

Une fois arrivez au château, nous sommes directement allé dans ma chambre (ah oui c'est vrai vous ne savez pas que je suis préfet en chef…) sans passer par la case amis sans gagner une engueulade pour être rentré plus tard que prévu.

Devant terminer la lecture d'une revue sur les potions et leurs utilisations dans la construction de champs de force, je m'installai dans un des canapés confortables du petit salon. Harry lui préféra le sofa et s'y étira de toute sa longueur. Paresseusement il mit la main dans son sac à dos et en sorti la fameuse sucette. C'est à ce moment précis que commença mon cauchemar.

Avez vous déjà remarquer la ferveur avec laquelle un érudit feuillète un grimoire ancien ? comme s'il s'agissait d'une ancienne déesse qu'il caressait ? C'est de cette manière là même que mon petit ami retirait l'emballage de sa sucette.

Je n'aurais pas du jeter un coup d'œil à cette scène parce que je n'ai pu en décrocher mon regard, revue totalement oubliée. Une lueur de gourmandise dans les yeux, il léchait la chose avec une lenteur désespérée. Les yeux fermés il en suçota le bout et ouvrant les yeux pour les fixer dans mon regard il mis la sucrerie dans sa bouche d'un seul coup.

Par Merlin comme je hais cette sucette, cette petite connerie qui accapare Sa bouche. J'éprouve contre elle une jalousie qui va au-delà de la simple jalousie. Je voudrais tant être à sa place et frissonner sous les caresses ;ce que cette chose inerte est incapable de faire…

Je ferme les yeux et imagine que c'est mon propre sexe, frémissant, palpitant, qu'Il caresse avec déférence, c'est ma verge qu'il lèche de haut en bas puis prend en bouche goulûment.

Oh oui, j'en gémirais presque. J'ouvre les yeux pour remarquer qu'il me regarde encore et est totalement conscient de l'effet que sa simple dégustationa sur moi. La tête penchée en arrière, il fait faire à cette à cette maudite sucette un mouvement de va-et-vient plus qu'équivoque.

Et summum de la provocation, il laisse échapper de sa gorge des petits gémissements de plaisir. Plaisir qui se construit en moi et qui enfle à chaque bruit de succion, à chaque coup de langue.

Et a nouveau je sens sa langue mutine taquiner mon gland violacé de désir. Mon corps frémit sous la caresse imaginaire et ma main enlace une tête qui n'est pas là. J'ai chaud, trop chaud en cette fin d'hiver et sans attendre je défais fébrilement les bouton de ma rôle. Et alors qu'il laisse échapper un long gémissement c'est à ma pauvre chemise que je m'attaque. Mes lèvres meurtries pour les avoir trop mordues, sont entrouvertes et je ne peux retenir le faible râle d'extase qui passe entre elles. Mes membres tremblent et les paupières lourdes je fais glisser ma main jusqu'à mon entre-jambe là où je sais se trouver la clé de ma délivrance. Et lui s'acharne sur cette vandale de sucette la léchant avec volupté, véritable invitation à la luxure. Il me nargue, en provocant dans mon esprit la vision de sa bouche humide, de ses lèvres purpurines, autour de mon sexe ; il me nargue tenant cette scélérate à deux mains comme pour mimer les caresses qu'il prodiguerait à mes testicules ; il me nargue simplement en ayant acheté cette sucette des ténèbres. J'ai tellement envie d'être à la place de cette sucette maléfique que j'en ai mal… la douleur étant sans doute du à la compression exercée sur mon entre jambe par ce pantalon beaucoup trop étroit pour être honnête. Je suis presque sûr dans mon délire qu'Harry a tout manigancé de l'achat de cette chose dont je ne veux plus donner la dénomination, à ce pantalon de cuir qu'il m'a choisi avec toute sa bonté d'âme.

Par Merlin, un homme peut il être aussi excitant ? Un homme peut il être aussi excité ? J'en suis déjà à défaire la première agrafe de ce maudis pantalon (il doit être le frère spirituel de cette sucrerie que je ne nommerai pas !) quand une main se pose sur la mienne. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je me rends compte que mon amant est accroupi devant moi, les lèvres brillantes de sirop comme elles auraient pu l'être de sperme. Ses cheveux sont encore plus désordonnés que d'habitude comme si pendant son acte de succion une main s'était emparée d'eux. Derrière ses lunettes carrées à montures dorées, ses yeux brillent du feu de l'envie, de la débauche et de la luxure. Son visage faussement innocent est rosi comme après un orgasme. Et d'une voix rauque il me dis :

« J'ai encore faim mon chéri… tu veux bien de donner une autre …sucette ? »

Et alors que mes mains prennent possession de ses cheveux je lance un regard narquois au bâtonnet blanc qui gis au sol, cadavre de feue la sucette : moi au moins je saurai satisfaire mon Harry dans ses fringales jusqu'au bout… et cela sans perdre de ma consistance.

Et lorsque je gémis, c'est non seulement de plaisir mais aussi de vengeance.

* * *

_**POV : Harry.**_

« Je suis un Gryffondor

Habillé de rouge et or.

Je suis un gentil,

C'est c'que tout le monde dit.

Qui pourrait donc penser,

Que je puisse changer,

De peau comme un lézard,

Et mettre les habits d'un serpentard ! »

Il faut vraiment que j'envoies une lettre de remerciement à M Honeydukes pour avoir inventé une telle sucrerie. Cette idée de sucette était vraiment un coup de maître. Mais il faut bien que je trouve autre chose pour la prochaine fois… ah oui j'ai trouvé ! je me demande bien si Dobby pourrait me fournir de la crème chantilly et des bananes… ? Et une tenue de domestique. C'est à développer comme idée…

**_Zee eind !_**

* * *

Alors comment vous avez trouvé ? C'est trop, pas assez ? Ça serait cool de me laisser une review. Pour connaître vos réactions ! 

Allez ! Merci d'avoir lu jusque là !

A bientôt !


End file.
